


The Future of your Choice

by CaptainSimagines



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future, I'm sure there will be more tags as the story continues, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Pregnancy, Princess Emma, Robin did not die, Romance, The Enchanted Forest, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSimagines/pseuds/CaptainSimagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the peace and quiet finally sets in in Storybrooke, Emma is faced with a difficult decision. Going back to the Enchanted Forest, or stay in Storybrooke. This choice is only made harder when Emma finds out her little family with Killian will soon be expanding. To help her with her decision Emma gets an unexpected visitor in her dreams, making her decision ever more difficult. (Rating changed for future chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

It was just a normal day in Storybrooke, well it was actually as far from normal for this town. No villains attacking, separation by realms and Killian was not being threatened with death. Far from normal thus.. but finally a quiet and calm day. Something that Emma could really appreciate and she was not the only one. Her father called her last night telling her that with everything that had been going on she could have the day off and relax for a bit, something that has not happened since… well since she got here around five years ago when a little boy surprised her on her 28th birthday. So much has happened and she would not have changed any of it.. well maybe some things but if all of that had not happened, she would not be laying here in the arms of her true love, her captain Killian Jones.

She liked the quiet peaceful life, she really did. Although it made her think about her future a lot. Everyone seemed happy but she could not help but notice that her parents, her boyfriend and her friends missed their real home, the Enchanted Forest. It's not like they bluntly mentioned it to her but she knows, knows it because of the little things they say, the little things they do. Just last week her mother was telling her all about how her little brother his first birthday was coming up and how she wanted to celebrate. "It is normal to have a small birthday party in this world right Emma? Just a small get together with friends and family" she asked her a bit insecure, wanting to give her second child everything that she was never been able to give Emma. "Yes mom that's usually what happens, although it's not something I am that familiar with.." she had seen the change on her mother's face, that face of regret and guilt. She hated to hurt her mother like that, however she had learned that her mother wanted the honesty, wanted to know everything about Emma, she wanted to really know her own daughter. "We would have given a marvellous ball for you if we could have back in the Enchanted Forest.. A perfect ball for a perfect little princess" she saw the tears dwelling in her mother's eyes and rushed over to hug her. She thinks about it a lot nowadays, how her life would have been if the curse would not have separated her from her parents, how she would have been growing up as a princess. Well she certainly would not have met her dashing pirate, or maybe she would have, seeing as true love always finds a way, or so her parents tell her. One thing she would have been sure of it that her father would have never approved of him, she would probably have to run away with him, living her days together with him on the Jolly Roger. She knew Hook missed the Enchanted Forest from time to time as well, telling her all his stories about his pirating days. However, she could also see how content he was in this life. He adapted quite well and she could see he was happy, independently of where they were, as long as he was with her.

She felt his breath on the back of her neck which soon turned into kisses. "Good morning my love" he whispered in his low and raspy morning voice. 

"mmhm good morning.. I like waking up like this" she turned around in his arms and gave him a tender kiss. 

"Me too love, we have to thank your father for that. However I think we shouldn't thank him or this mornings will never happen again". She softly giggled and kissed him again, when she wanted to pull away to get up he followed her lips and deepened the kiss. "Do we have the day to ourselves or is Henry coming over?" he asked her with his lips still against hers. 

"Why? You have plans pirate?" she said teasingly when she put her hand on his warm and naked chest. 

"Oh you have no idea what I have in store for you Swan" his lips already found hers again as he rolled on top of her. Their kissing turned passionate quite quickly before Emma pulled away. 

"As much as I want to continue this, I really do not feel too good". She saw his eyes widen in concern as he quickly got off of her and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"What's wrong love? Is it your time of the month again?". She actually had to giggle a bit at that, he was such a sweet gentleman and she could not remember any of her past lovers, well if you would even call them that, caring about her period. 

"No it isn't babe, or maybe it is… I can't really remember with all this crossing realms and going to the underworld" she sighed and got out of bed hoping getting up would help her feel better. He was quick to follow and went down to make them some breakfast.

A few hours and a lot of kissing and tummy rubs later it was time to get to Granny's. Today was Neal's first birthday and Snow and David had decided that a small party with a few drinks and some cake at Granny's would suffice for their son's first birthday since he would not actually remember it. "You almost ready love?" Killian yelled toher upstairs still waiting for his girlfriend who told him she would be ready in five minutes, about 15 minutes ago. He heard her running down the stairs almost tripping in the process. 

"Sorry.. sorry I'm really ready now. Do you have his present?" 

"Got it right here love, you sure you're alright? You still seem a bit off" she looked into his piercing blue eyes and tried to look as confident as she could. 

"I'm sure babe, c'mon let's go! I wouldn't want to be late at my brother his first birthday party" he wrapped his arm around her and together they walked to Granny's. When they arrived the party had already started and after handing Neal, well Snow and David, his present Killian went to get some cake and drinks for Emma and himself as Emma stayed with her parents, little brother and Henry while they were unwrapping his presents. 

"Here you go love" Killian handed her a plate with a cupcake and some water as she had requested. "Thanks babe" she quickly pecked him on the lips before sipping on her water. The afternoon was filled with chats and laughter and Killian telling all the little ones about his ship and being a pirate. He looked so happy and at place, while all the little ones were mesmerized by his story telling. It was times like this that a future with him came really close, seeing him with children made her want to settle down with him and have a family of her own. But she always put those thoughts away rather quickly, still scared she would end up hurt in the end and the fear of not being suitable for that kind of future. She and Killian hadn't talked about anything like that ever, moving in was a big step for both of them and it was going well so far, bringing a child in the mix or even marriage seemed a step too far at this point. 

"Emma, are you alright?" she snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at her father who was looking at her with a concerned expression. 

"Yeah, I'm fine dad.. just a bit tired that's all" he looked at her to make sure but let it go in the end. She knew he could see right through her, they really had a close relationship and she was glad he let it go for now. 

"Well.. you know you can tell me anything okay?" she nodded. "But Regina was looking for you, she is in the back" Emma thanked her dad and got up to find Regina. She saw Killian looking at her from the corner of his eyes and she gave him a soft smile telling him that everything was fine. He gave her one of his handsome smiles back, before going back to his story telling. She walked to the back where she found Regina chatting to Robin with a glass of wine in her hand. When Regina spotted Emma she told something to Robin and they gave each other a quick kiss before Robin went to look for Roland, giving Emma a small nod and a smile. When Robin was out of sight Emma began to speak. 

"My dad told me you were looking for me.." she saw Regina nod. 

"I was, I have something to tell you and I think it would be sensible for now to keep this between us." Regina looked quite serious and Emma was preparing for another villain, another curse, just something bad because when could it ever be just calm and quiet for a few weeks in this town. 

"What is it?" she asked uncertain. 

"Well.. since there was no villain or curse or whatever bad happening to this town for a few weeks I have been busy finding a way back.." a confused look appeared on Emma her face. 

"A way back to what?" she saw a small smile appear on Regina 

"back to the Enchanted Forest, and we would be able to take Henry with us".


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2~**

"Wait what?" Emma was not sure how to feel about what Regina called her 'good' news. Was this really classified as good news? Well she could see it as good news from Regina's perspective, and that from her parent and of course Killian's… But for her?

"I found a way to reverse the curse, however before it would be impossible since Henry wasn't born in the Enchanted forest, as well as your little brother. But since both children's parents are from the Enchanted Forest I figured it had to be possible.. and well now I know how" Regina looked rather proud of herself. Emma on the other hand was confused, was she happy or scared and why would Regina only tell her?

"Why are you telling me this? And why does it have to be kept between us?" she asked, not really understanding why Regina was being so secretive about the whole ordeal.

"Well first of all Emma, I need your help to get us there. The magic of the saviour is needed since you were a loop hole in the first curse. Secondly, you are the one who has the most connections to this world. If you want to stay here, your parents will too and ultimately the whole town will want to stay, even I will. You get to make this decision Emma" she looked serious again and saw that Emma was not handling all this information very well.

"So.. just to make it clear. You are telling me you have a way for everyone to go back to the Enchanted Forest and you need my magic to help you?" she saw Regina slowly nod. Regina looked unsure but hopeful and Emma did not know what to do. Everyone would want to return, but she loved her life like it was now. Did she really have to sacrifice her happiness for everyone else again? She wasn't sure if she was ready to do just that, finally having a steady and happy life after everything that happened.

"That is a summary of it yes, however when I reverse this curse, the whole of Storybrooke will disappear.. Just like it did when I had to reverse Pan's curse. So this is no easy decision and the consequences are quite well crucial so to say"

"And you expect me to just make that decision for everyone?" she half whispered half yelled. For the first time Emma really was pissed off being born the saviour. How could Regina burden her with this decision? Why did she always have to be the one saving this town and making the decisions? Regina looked taken back by her reaction, sure they had argued before about Henry and when she first came to Storybrooke. But not like this, Emma had never been this emotional before, not about something like this or well anything, except when it was about Killian.

"Look Emma.. I'm not asking you to make this decision overnight.. think about it and see what other people want. I know it is a tough decision and I know what I'm asking of you is a lot. But you are the one, together with Henry that ultimately keeps us here, you are our connection to this world. And I know this is a burden, trust me I know. I have been keeping this information for myself for a few days now and I feel like you are the only one I can trust this information with and to make a rational decision" She went to hug Emma to comfort her in some sort of way, not sure if they were at that level of friendship yet. To her amazement Emma fell into her arms crying. "Emma.. is everything okay?" Regina asked her unsure of what to do in these kind of situations, still not being completely comfortable with being the complete opposite of the Evil Queen. Emma sniffled and pulled back wiping away her tears with her sleeves.

"I'm so so sorry.. I never normally do that, well I have never done that actually." Emma was stunned by her own actions. There was this nagging voice in the back of her head telling her that something wasn't right, but she decided to ignore it. She tried to pull herself back together and forget what had just happened, focussing on the topic she was discussing with Regina.

"Are you sure you're okay Emma? We could discuss this later if you want, I wouldn't mind." She actually looked concerned and it amazed Emma how far she had come, how far they had come from being enemies and Regina wanting to kill her to actually being sort of friends and co-parents of Henry.

"Yes I am.. No actually I'm really not.. I think I'm going to go home and let it sink in for a bit and we can discuss this tomorrow or something? I just really want to go home if I'm being honest." Emma felt proud of herself, for pursuing what she wanted, thinking about herself like Killian had told her so many times. Telling her that she didn't need to keep everyone happy all the time, the only one she needed to keep happy was herself and that was exactly what she was doing right now. Regina nodded in acceptance.

"I'll see you tomorrow in my office then. I hope you feel better Emma, I really do" smiling at Emma she went back to the party, leaving Emma alone with her thoughts for a bit. She pulled herself together, checking herself in the mirror before going back to her little brother his birthday party. When she went back in her eyes met with Killian's worried ones before he came rushing towards her.

"Love are you alright? You look like you have seen a ghost my love" he asked her quietly while embracing her in a warm and comforting hug, something she didn't know she desperately needed. She knew he had a calming effect on her, he always had. Even when they first met, back in the Enchanted Forest when they found him between the dead bodies, he could see right through her making her feel scared but safe and calm at the same time. And it kept on growing, one look was often enough to calm her or to reassure her. He let her be herself and his endless support built her up to the person she now was, a woman who was once a lost little girl but had grown in a confident woman who could let people in and could love, something she thought she would never be able to.

"I'm not really sure" she answered him honestly. There was no point in lying to him, he could see right through her. He looked even more concerned. "I just really want to go home with you and rest if I'm being honest." He gave her a small smile and a nod before kissing her on her forehead and walking off to her parents to excuse them for leaving the party early.

On their walk home Emma felt herself shiver and before she knew it Killian was pulling off his signature leather jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders as he had done on their first ever date. Or their third it depended on who was counting really. She softly smiled up at him and he gave her a heart-warming smile back before putting his arm around her as they continued to walk back to their home. When they arrived home she went straight upstairs to get into bed, not even bothering with taking off her make up. She slipped out of her clothes and put on one of Killian his sweaters, still feeling cold but hot at the same time. His scent was comforting and before she knew it she drifted off into a deep sleep.

When Killian came upstairs a little while later she was sound asleep and he placed the cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon on her nightstand. Smiling at his sleeping girlfriend he then turned off all the lights before going back downstairs to fix himself some dinner and to watch some football. Something he quite enjoyed watching since a few months ago when Henry introduced it to him and having explained all the rules to Killian while they watched it together. He was still often amazed of all the normalities of this world, but was quickly accommodating if he said so himself. He was even learning how to drive, something he hadn't told Emma about since she was quite hesitant to let him do anything that could put him in any harm after she retrieved him from the Underworld. And he couldn't blame her even if he tried, but it sometimes felt like was letting her down, that he wasn't the man she deserved him to be. If it ever came to be that Emma would want to start a family with him, and he hoped with everything that he had that she would, than he had to step up and prove to her that he was worthy of exactly that. He was going to fit in perfectly, that was his plan. And he actually quite liked this world, he often praised Regina in his mind for enacting the curse. That sounded horrible and it was, he hated that Emma had grown up the way she did, without her parents and always feeling alone. But those experiences also brought them closer and hadn't it been for the curse the would probably not even be together. He could only imagine it, captain Hook courting a princess, it made him laugh aloud sometimes. David would have him killed if he even did as much as look at her, so he was very lucky that in this world they were able to be together. When he began to doze off he decided it would be best to join Emma in bed and that is exactly what he did.

In the middle of the night Killian awoke from a lot of noise, as did Emma. When they looked around and Killian had wrapped his arms protectively around his girlfriend they saw what had woken them up. All the lights in the room were flickering and the windows were shutting open and close at an incredible speed. Emma looked at her palms in shock and when Killian looked down at her palms as well he knew what was the cause of her shocked expression. Her palms were glowing with her magic.

"Love what's happening?" he asked her as calm and soft as he could even though he was anything but calm at the inside, but keeping in mind that Emma's powers were connected to her emotions.

"I have no idea.. Killian I can't control it.. what is happening?!" she was panicking, not knowing what to do as this had never happened to her since she gained control over her powers.

"Keep breathing love, try not to panic. I have no idea but I will go and get Regina and we'll figure it out okay.. we'll figure it out together like we always do" he looked at her trying to reassure her while slipping on his clothes. She slowly nodded, tears streaming down her face.

"Okay.." she answered him softly not trusting her own voice. He kissed her before he went out of the room to go and get Regina, hoping she could help his distraught girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is.. chapter 2! I am amazed by all the comments and attention this fic has gotten I would have never imagined people would actually read my stuff so I felt a bit emotional this week haha :x Please leave a comment or feedback, I really appreciate it! On another note I wanted to ask if you guys prefer more frequent updates with shorter chapters, or longer chapters with less frequent updates. A short chapter would be something like this around the 2k and I would try to upload twice a week. A longer chapter would be around 4k and I would upload once every 1 to 2 weeks. So let me know what you prefer! :) Thank you for reading I hope you liked it and I'll try to update soon! xx Anna
> 
> Twitter: @CaptainSimagine


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3~**

It wasn't the first time that Killian ran as if his life depended on it, in the about 300 years he was alive it had certainly happened before. However, never had it been to safe the woman he loved, his true love. With every step he got further away from the house they now called home, the more his chest ached for Emma. He finally arrived at the house Regina shared with Robin and Roland and began knocking on the door with all he had. After a minute the lights in the hallway were turned on and he saw someone approaching the door. It was opened by Robin who had a sword in hand. "Mate.. what are you doing here?! You scared the hell out of us and Roland" He sounded angry but it soon turned to concerned when he saw the state his friend was in.

"It's Emma…" Killian answered him still out of breath. He should really learn how to drive a car he thought to himself.

"What happened to her? Is she hurt?" Robin sounded genuinely concerned for his friend.

"She isn't hurt… or well not yet I hope. It's her magic.. I need Regina" Robin nodded and gestured for him to come in, after which he went upstairs to get Regina. Killian looked around, the house was a lot more homey so to say after Regina and Robin moved in together and Roland joined them. He could see drawings of Roland on the walls and he started to imagine what that would be like, having the perfect little family with his Emma. He was soon interrupted by Regina walking off the stairs, already fully dressed and putting on her coat.

"We'll take my car.. it's faster that way" Killian could only nod as he went into the car with her. They were on their way when Regina started to talk. "So what happened?".

"I have no idea.. we went home early because Emma wasn't feeling well… she went to sleep as soon as we got home and I followed her a couple of hours later and then in the middle of the night we woke and all the lights were flickering and the windows were out of control as well. Emma was panicking because it was her magic doing all this but she could not get control over her powers. So I went to get you, since it was you or the Crocodile and well.."

"I get it.. But you have no idea what could have set it off like…?" she looked at him suggestively.

"What I do with my girlfriend is none of your concern Regina! But no we didn't do anything, she was feeling unwell so no" he was pissed off at Regina for even suggesting it but he knew she was just trying to help.

When they arrived at the Swan/Jones household Killian was out of the car before Regina could even turn it off. He went upstairs where he saw Emma sitting in bed blankets covering her. He carefully walked to the bed. "Emma? Emma love are you alright?" he stopped at the bed and went to sit next to her. She turned to him and he saw her tear streamed cheeks and she was as pale as a ghost. He went to hug her but she pulled away.

"Don't! Don't come any closer please go I don't want to hurt you" she started to cry again. Killian nodded and went to the door where Regina stood.

"Love… Regina is here to help you. I will go I promise just please let her help you" he asked her with pleading eyes.

Emma looked up at her boyfriend and saw Regina standing next to him, both looking at her concerned. She slowly nodded and she saw Killian whispering something to Regina who nodded after which he went out of the room. Regina slowly approached her and sat next to her on the bed.

"You can talk to me Emma.. and know you can't hurt me because I can stop your magic just as quickly okay so it's alright". Emma slowly dropped the blankets and went to sit up a bit more straight, wiped away her tears and looked at Regina.

"I have no idea what happened or what is happening… my magic is out of control and every time I try to control it I get this weird feeling" she explained and Regina was listening as Emma told her everything that happened.

"Emma… is it because of what I told you? About going back to the Enchanted Forest?" Regina asked her cautiously. Emma shook her head.

"I don't think so.. I've been feeling off for a while now.. I thought it was just me being absolutely knackered because of everything that has happened, but now I'm not so sure about it anymore".

"Well there is a way for me to locate where the interference of your magic is happening in your body " Regina saw the scared expression in Emma's eyes and quickly went to continue. "You won't feel a thing but often when something in our body is wrong.. our magic will be off too especially powers as strong as yours who are tied to your emotions" Regina took off her coat and laid it next to her on the bed shifting slightly so she was completely face to face with Emma.

"Okay.. do it. I need to know what is happening before my powers are starting to hurt the people I love… again" she looked down, still not forgiving herself for hurting Henry when she was battling to get the control over her powers.

"Okay.. can you lay down it will be easier to find that way" Regina went to work the moment Emma laid down on her back, nervously twiddling her fingers. "You need to lay still Emma otherwise it won't work" Emma nodded and laid her hands beside her body, trying to relax the best she could.

"I won't feel a thing right?" Emma asked still a little unsure. Regina nodded.

"You won't feel a thing.. maybe a tingly feeling but that's it" Regina placed her hands above Emma's head and her hands started to glow. Slowly her hands hovered over Emma's body. When they arrived at her stomach, Regina's hands started to shake.

"What is it?" Emma asked when she noticed the concerned expression on Regina's face.

"I found the reason why you couldn't or well can't control your magic" Emma shot up and looked her in the eyes.

"Well.. what is it? Can it be fixed is it something bad?" Emma was full of questions and she saw a small smile appear on Regina's face.

"Well.. it's nothing bad… at least I don't think it is but it cannot easily be fixed I'm afraid" Emma looked at her questionably. "You aren't in control of your magic because someone else is.." Regina looked at Emma expectantly.

"What do you mean someone… do you mean?" Emma's eyes and hands shot to her stomach. She looked back at Regina who was smiling at her.

"That's exactly what I mean.. I think congratulations are in order… Congrats Emma I'm really happy for you" Emma gave her a small smile, still too much in shock to really comprehend what this actually meant. She was pregnant… there was a tiny little baby inside of her.

"But how… Henry didn't interfere with my magic?"

"Well first of all.. you didn't know you had your magic back then. And you and Baelfire.. I mean Neal… you weren't true love. What you and the pirate have is Emma… meaning that just like you are, your baby will be the product of true love meaning it will have great powers just like you do"

"But… there must be something I can do to control my magic right? I mean I can't lose control again.. what if I hurt people?" Regina nodded at her.

"There is something I can do.. I can neutralise your magic. That way you powers will be weakened meaning that when you lose control it will be barely noticeable" Emma looked slightly relieved but scared at the same time. "But I think you should see a doctor first before… just to make sure it won't harm the baby or anything. And maybe talk to Killian about it? If you decide you want to do this I will gladly help but you have to be sure"

"I'll go first thing in the morning and I will call you as soon as possible. Thank you Regina… for helping me. I know we haven't always been nice to each other but I really think of you as my friend now" she saw Regina smile.

"It's no problem Emma, honestly I can't believe how far we've come and I'm grateful to have you as a friend. Hearing you say that means a lot to me since I never really had any friends before." Emma smiled at her and got up from the bed hugging Regina. "Well I should go.. do you want me to send the soon to be dad upstairs?"

"Yeah yeah… but please don't tell him yet" Emma looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I won't Emma.. and again congratulations" Regina smiled and grabbed her coat before walking downstairs. Emma sat on the bed still in shock of the news she just got. She was having a baby… Killian's baby. Something she had thought about, a lot more in the last couple of weeks. But were they ready for something this big? Was she ready? Her mind went back to Henry, how she certainly wasn't ready back then. But a lot had changed since then, she had a man she loved and who loved her, a lovely family who supported her and a home. Everything was perfect to bring a baby into this world… or wasn't it? She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear Killian come back into the bedroom.

"Emma.. are you alright?" he had a small and unsure smile on his face. Everything was going to be fine, he was here and he wasn't going to leave. She smiled back at him.

"Yeah.. I'm alright everything is fine" he laid down next to her and she soon cuddled into his side. For now everything was alright, because he was here next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you all so much for reading my story! I'm really sorry for the late update.. I haven't been feeling too well and happy the last couple of weeks so writing wasn't my main priority. However, I'm back! This chapter is a bit short but I promise the next one will be longer. I did a poll on my twitter a few days ago.. and I decided that I will upload chapters of around 2k at least once a week, hopefully two times a week but we'll see how that goes. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please tell me what you think! I would love to hear from you on here or on my twitter xx Anna
> 
> Twitter @CaptainSimagines


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter 4~**

_Emma woke from the soft breeze coming through the open doors of her bedroom, who led to the balcony which had the most amazing view of the harbour and the sea. A view she had always loved, the sea always had a calming effect on her. Since she could remember she went to sit on her balcony to find some comfort._

_At the night of her 16_ _th_ _birthday for example, her parents had planned her first official ball. Her parents, especially her mother was delighted about the whole ordeal, Emma on the other hand not even in the slighted. She never really felt like the princess she was and tonight was going to be a validation of her thoughts. And to make matters worse nothing went to plan, her shoes felt uncomfortable, her hair kept falling down and her dress just did not feel right. Emma was close to giving up and just pretend to be sick when her father knocked on her door. The moment his eyes were on her Emma had started to cry, her father quickly rushed to her hugging his baby girl. He had taken her through the secret passage of her room, a long spiralling staircase that led to a door behind some bushes and was practically on the harbour. She had sat there with her father in the grass, seagulls flying over them and the waves crashing on the wall beneath them. They had sat there for what seemed hours and after a good talk with her father and a big comforting hug, they went back inside the castle to enjoy the ball. Her father had made her swear that she would not tell her mother she knew about the secret passage and to never use it unless there was an emergency._

_However, Emma was never the princess to obey all the rules set for her by her parents or her parents advisers. Thinking back of it she should be thankful to her father, she had met her soon to be husband because of that secret passage. She would sneak out at night, walking along the shore in the moonlight when she wanted to clear her head, or just to get out of the castle for a while. There she had met him, her pirate, he was asleep on the beach one night when she was walking along the shore. Emma never made contact with people on the beach, however the pirate had intrigued her. She thought he was dead but when she went to check his pulse he opened his eyes. Emma was met with the most gorgeous shade of blue she had ever seen and soon became her favourite. She smiled back and the thought, turning around in her bed to cuddle with her fiancé. She was however met with an empty space, looking around the room she didn't see him anywhere. Still naked from last night's activities she got out of bed wrapping herself in the satin sheets. Killian was nowhere in the room but it wasn't the first time that had happened. He often went to the harbour or to have a walk around the palace gardens, still not completely adapted to a life in the palace. Emma walked to the open doors and looked down at the docks, hand resting on her stomach. She wasn't showing yet, since she was only pregnant for around two months, but she felt the presence of her little baby already. She had told Killian and her parents last night, after finding out herself just yesterday morning. The little baby being one of the reasons she and Killian would soon get married. Her parents had no problem with her having a child before marriage, but she wanted it herself. There was nothing more in this world that she wanted than to get married to her pirate. She looked out of the open doors down at the harbour, only to see that the Jolly Roger wasn't present. Panic started to rise inside of her but she was quickly distracted by a knock on the door._

_"_ _Uhm.. yeah come in" Emma wrapped the sheet tighter around her still naked body. The door opened and her maid came walking in._

_"_ _Good morning milady "_

_"_ _Good morning Rose" Rose had been her maid for as long as she could remember. When she turned 14, her mother had told Emma that she could pick her own maid, since a maid was not just someone to dress you. No, it was much more than that. A maid was the person who stood by you when you needed her and a confidante. Emma had chosen the daughter of her mother's maid Johanna, since they grew up together, Rose being only three years older than Emma._

_"_ _We should get you dressed milady, the king and queen have requested to speak with you" Rose was already putting together an outfit for Emma to wear. While Emma made no intention of moving, her eyes still fixated on the empty spot in the harbour._

_"_ _My parents want to speak to me? Rose what's going on?" Emma finally turned to look at Rose who had chosen a red dress and was getting ready to help Emma put it on._

_"_ _I don't know milady, but we should really get you dressed"_

_"_ _Rose, do you know where the captain is?" Emma looked at her maid questionably. She saw Rose knew more, growing up with her Emma knew when her maid and also close friend was hiding something. Rose helped her into the dress tying the laces at the back. "Rose I know you.. what's going on?" but before Emma could turn around and face her friend the door of her room was opened._

_"_ _Oh Emma, we're so sorry" her mother hugged her tightly. Emma looked at her father and saw a saddened look on his face as well. She felt terrified, what had happened? Where was Killian? Her hands went to her stomach unintentionally._

_"_ _Dad… Mom… what is going on? And have you seen Killian he wasn't here this morning and I-" the look on her mother's face told her enough. She saw her dad looking at her mother before he turned his attention back to her._

_"_ _Emma honey.. you don't know?" her mother reached for her hands but Emma stepped back._

_"_ _No.. no I don't so if someone could enlighten me what is going on" she sounded angry, angry and afraid. Something was wrong with Killian, her brain started to work in overdrive thinking of every worst case scenario she could think off. However, those thoughts did not prepare her for the bitter truth._

_"_ _Emma, Killian left last night.. he left with the Jolly Rodger" her father spoke softly._

_"_ _Left to where?!" Emma screamed, the tears were rolling down her cheeks. No.. he could not leave. They were going to have a baby, they were going to have a baby together._

_"_ _Honey I'm so so sorry… " she saw the tears swelling in her mother's eyes._

_"_ _Why.. why did nobody stop him daddy…" Emma was fully crying, a look of betrayal in her eyes._

_"_ _Emma I… they tried, but they couldn't. He was accepted by the family Emma, they had to listen to him" her father looked at her, worry in his eyes._

_"_ _Did he say something to you? Did something happen last night honey, did you fight?" her mother asked her cautiously._

_Emma's thoughts went back to last night, she had told him he was going to be a father just before dinner. A big smile had appeared on his face after which he kissed her passionately. He had dropped on one knee and asked her to marry him right after. They had told her parents about their engagement and the new addition to the family during dinner. They had been delighted, congratulating both of them. After dinner they had gone back to her, well their room, they had made love celebrating all the good news. Only thinking back of it now, it had been his goodbye. Emma started to cry harder, her mother and father both hugging her tight._

_"_ _How could he do this to me… we are going to get married and have a baby" she cried into her parents arms._

Emma awoke from her dream, she felt Killian's arms still wrapped around her tightly. Suddenly she was back in their home again, back in Storybrooke. Her dream had felt so real, her heart ached. She suddenly felt a lurching feeling in her stomach, quickly she hurried to the ensuite bathroom and emptied her stomach. Yep, she was definitely pregnant. She heard Killian waking up in the bedroom. Still sitting on the bathroom floor she tried to regain herself before she would go back into the bedroom. Killian came shuffling into the bathroom, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Emma.. love are you alright?" his voice still thick with sleep. Emma loved him like this, voice as deep as the ocean and her pirate still in a sleepy state.

"yeah.. yeah I'm okay.. ate something wrong yesterday I think" why did she lie.. Why didn't she tell him that they were going to have a baby? Was it because of the dream that had felt so real? Killian wouldn't leave her, leave them right?

"Can I do something for you? I could make breakfast" he helped her get up and wiped some hair from her face.

"That would be amazing thanks" she gave him her best smile. He gave her one back and kissed her forehead before heading downstairs to make them breakfast. Emma quickly went to grab her phone, it was almost nine and her father would soon expect her at the station. She sent him a text saying she wouldn't be in today since she didn't feel too well, her father quickly responding that she should take all the rest she needed and that he hoped she would soon feel better. After that she called the hospital, hoping she could see someone today to confirm her pregnancy. After making an appointment she quickly brushed her teeth before heading downstairs to Killian.

"I made some eggs on toast… your mother told me that helps when you are feeling sick" he scratched behind his ear. An adorable thing he always did when he was nervous or shy. Emma went to wrap her arms around his waist.

"Thank you.." she smiled up at him and went to give him a soft kiss. They went to sit at the table, eating their breakfast and making small talk.

"I'm going to change" she announced while standing up. Putting her plate in the dishwasher.

"Don't you want to stay in your so called comfy clothes love.. I'm sure your father would understand if you won't come into the station today" Killian looked at her concerned.

"Yeah.. he told me to take my rest but I have an appointment" Emma felt uneasy. She didn't want him to find out like this.. She didn't want him to know. Her dream from last night was still present in her memory. She just couldn't shake the feeling of betrayal and hurt she had felt in her dream.

"An appointment where love?" Killian looked at her questionably while he took another sip from his coffee. He really was getting adapted to this world rather quickly, especially the food.

"The hospital.. after the incident with my magic last night and since I haven't been feeling too well for the last couple of days I figured I should get myself checked out so I made an appointment"

"When is it? I'll come with you love" he was so worried and concerned about her. He couldn't stand her seeing like this.

"No Killian it's fine.. I'll be fine.. will you take Henry sailing or something? He is coming over this afternoon and I won't be here so maybe you boys can do something fun" she smiled. She loved how good Killian was with Henry and Henry really liked him.

"Aye.. I could take the lad out sailing love.. Are you sure you will be okay?" he still wasn't convinced. Emma nodded. "Just let me know If you need me okay love?" Emma smiled and kissed him before disappearing upstairs to get ready for her appointment.

"Well Emma I'm going to be honest with you, I did not expect to find you here" Doctor Whale had smiled at her when he entered the examination room.

"Yeah well.. do you have my test results?" she asked anxiously. Whale opened the file and nodded.

"I have indeed.. let me see" he read through the file and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Well I have good news.. well I hope it's good news.. seems that you are becoming a mother again Emma" Whale smiled up at her. Emma gave him a small smile back. She had expected this result. Hell, after what had happened with her magic last night and Regina finding an interference in her stomach she had known. Only hearing it from doctor Whale made it that more real. Now she had to tell Killian, they were going to have a baby, this was good. But then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here is another chapter for you all! I really like this chapter and we're really getting into the story now. Just to make a few things clear the intalics are dreams, they will come back more in the story so just to make that clear. I also want to say thank you again for everyone who is loving the story, I really love writing so hearing you guys like what I love to do makes me really happy. Please let me know what you think of the chapter or what you think/hope will happen next chapter :) Love you all! Enjoy the chapter and please leave a review or let me know on twitter. xx Anna
> 
> Twitter @CaptainSimagines


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> Long time no see.. I know I know.. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I'm back! You see I started this story when I graduated because I finally had the time to write and the idea had been stuck in my head for ages. However as the summer progressed life got in the way and I was enjoying myself a lot outside of the internet. So I'm sorry I haven't posted in such a long time but I'll promise you won't ever have to wait this long again. So here we are chapter five, I have rewritten this chapter for about six times and well I think I am happy with it now. Enjoy the chapter and please tell me what you think, your feedback really means a lot to me and it really helps to keep me motivated. As always you can also contact me on my twitter which is at CaptainSimagine. 
> 
> Love you guys and enjoy!

~Chapter 5~

Killian had never felt truly and completely happy for a longer period of time in his whole life. He did have a nice and happy childhood with his father and brother Liam, until the man he saw as his hero, his role model, the man he adored abandoned him and his brother. That night had shaped his life in more ways than one, not only was he now an orphan, later on in life he found that it had shaped the person he grew up to be. Killian had great difficulty in caring for other people, taking responsibility and the thought of once becoming a father scared him more than it should be. He knows he would never be the father he once had, but he couldn’t help but think that he would never be a great one either, having missed any kind of example of what a father should be. Happiness was unfortunately not the emotion Killian often had to deal with, the feeling of vengeance, hatred and darkness had overshadowed that. However, happiness now overshadowed all the other feelings that he had ever felt. It was addictive, feeling this happy and loved and even though his death could not take away their happy ending, Killian still feared for his relationship with Emma at times. It was not even because of the fact that he was afraid someone would take their lives or whatever horrible thing, but more so that it would not work out between them. He trusted Emma completely, but he also knew she still had her walls up and liked to keep things to herself at times. Even though he knocked down her walls, gained her trust and eventually stole her heart, Emma still found it hard to completely open up to him and share every burden. And that was okay, Killian was not going to force her, it had to come from her and he would wait as long as necessary. The only thing that worried him was the fact that Emma took her burden as the saviour too hard. She could and would not rest until she fulfilled her duty and gave everyone their happy ending. However, Killian had the feeling it was all becoming too much for her and that she could not handle all the pressure she was under. One of the reasons for his concern was what had happened last night, that had never happened before. Emma had complete control over her powers since Regina had taught her how to use her magic, which made the whole ordeal that happened last night of high concern. And then there was this mystery appointment she had to go to? She never kept secrets from him that obvious and all the events together made for a worried boyfriend. He really wanted to go at her speed and take their time and he completely trusted her, however now he was starting to get worried.   
Henry was going to be home at three, after which they would go straight to the Jolly Roger. He would ask the lad there if he had noticed anything different about his mother, Henry was often a bit more perceptive about odd behaviour than Killian was. Normally when he went out sailing with Henry they would practice on a smaller boat that was easier to handle. Today however he would let Henry steer the Jolly Roger, the lad had been asking him since they started when he could finally sail it. Even though Killian was terrified something would happen, not as much with the ship that was always fixable but with Henry, today was going to be the day. It was not only because Killian actually really missed being on his ship, sailing it through the high seas and feeling the waves underneath him, he actually needed to find something on the Jolly Roger.   
After waiting for around ten minutes the school bus finally arrived and Henry got out. The lad was old enough to go home by himself, however Emma and Regina did not want him to walk home alone since in this town well.. you never know. Henry saw Killian and came over to him. 

“Hey Killian! Where is my mom? I thought she was going to pick me up today?”

“Hey lad, aye she was.. however she had to attend some sheriff business… you know how she is” he half smiled at Henry hoping the boy would believe him. 

They were walking to the docks together. 

“I’m surprised you are okay with her working that much to be honest” Henry told him with a little laugh. “I mean in her condition and all… I figured you would be all over-protective but it is really nice of you to let her do her own thing Killian.. I think she really appreciates that”

They now had arrived at the docks and Killian was even more confused than he was this morning. What was Henry talking about.. what was wrong with Emma? What condition? He stopped Henry and looked at him. 

“What do you mean Henry? What is wrong with Emma?” he immediately saw the shock and guilt on the boy his face. 

“I…..” Henry stuttered. 

“Henry please tell me what’s wrong with your mother….”

“I.. don’t know.. I just figured something was wrong because she was at Regina’s house last night..” Killian looked into his eyes and he wasn’t buying it.

“Look Henry I have come to know you quite well now and I do not need your mothers special superpower to tell me that you are lying. However I won’t force you to tell me… but I would really appreciate it. See I know it might be hard for you to see me with your mother after losing your dad and all.. and I wish you didn’t had to go through that.. But I hope you know that you can trust me with anything and I will never try to replace your dad.. unless you want me to be…” Killian looked at the boy but could not read his reaction. Suddenly without a word Henry wrapped his arms around him and hugged him like he had never done before. 

“Thank you Killian.. for being there for my mom.. and for me. I see how happy you make her and I also know that my dad never made her that happy… but he’s still my dad and whatever happens with you and my mom… I see you as part of my family even though I’m not exactly sure in what role….” 

Killian smiled and hugged the boy even tighter. Henry’s words making him more emotional than he had expected. He would never try to replace Bealfire but he felt like he owned it to him to take care of his son and to be there for him when he couldn’t anymore. 

“And about my mom…”

Killian was jolted out of his thoughts by the lad. He looked at him expectantly as Henry started to talk. 

“I know what happened… well.. Now I’m the author I just know things, don’t ask me how but I woke up this morning and there were pages filled with all that had happened last night…”

Wait.. if it was going to be in the storybook than it must be a pretty significant ordeal. 

“But I can’t tell you what is happening at the moment Killian.. I don’t think it is my place to tell you and you don’t want to hear this from me trust me.. But it does make me happy that you are looking out for her and I think she will tell you really soon.”

“I understand lad.. but may I ask you one last question?” He looked at the boy expectantly and Henry nodded.

“Is your mother in danger? Is someone going to hurt her?” his heart broke by only thinking of the possibility. After everything they had been through he could not stand to see Emma sad once more, she had to endure so much with him dying and saying goodbye over and over again he would not allow that to happen once again.

“She is not in danger Killian.. honestly she won’t die and neither will you” he said with a smile. 

Killian felt all his worries drop from his shoulder and smiled. 

“Thanks lad, I really needed to hear that” they walked to the other end of the docks where the Jolly Rodger lay still in its spot.

“So is there a special occasion why we are sailing the Jolly Rodger today?” Henry asked him while they boarded the ship. 

“Well I was thinking it was about time I trusted you with the Jolly Rodger.. However there is another reason why we are here..” 

“And what would that be.. please tell me I’m not here because you want to talk about what my mom likes and all because honestly you should know everything by now” Killian began to laugh. 

“No lad, not today. I brought you here because of your great searching skills” Killian had a big smile on his face as he looked at the boy. 

“And what are we looking for then?”

“Now that is a good question… You see I have a lot of treasures on this ship, however only a few of them really mean something to me. Since I traded my ship, everything has been out of place and that was fine until I needed this one special object…”

“Well.. If it is that hard to find than why don’t you.. I don’t know use some kinds of tracking spell?”

“Because you need the person it belonged to to find it…”

“And why is that so difficult?” Henry looked at him questionably. 

“Because the object we are looking for belonged to my mother…”

“Wait.. what kind of object are we looking for..” Henry looked at him expectantly. 

“We are looking for my mother’s ring lad… I want to give it to your mother when I ask her to marry me.. ”


	6. CHapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides face in shame.. AGAIN* Hi guys, I am so so so sorry I promised you regular updates and then well.. life happened. But here is a chapter I have been working on for quite some time. This is one of the first chapters I actually am really happy about as well as that the plot is really starting to go somewhere from now on. I have a lot planned for this story and I hope to take you all along on the journey with me :) As always I would really appreciate a comment or feedback and I would love it if you come and chat with me on twitter at CaptainSimagine (I'm really nice i swear). ~~~~~~~means change of scene. Enjoy! xx Anna

~Chapter 6~

Walking around the park nearby the hospital, Emma tried to clear her head a bit before she would join Killian and Henry for dinner later. Okay.. there was no doubt about it anymore she was most certainly pregnant… Her mind quickly shifting into the same panic mode she had all those years ago when she had gotten the same news. The news that there was a little person growing inside her. But everything was so much different from the last time right? She was not in prison, she actually was in a well.. stable relationship with the father of the baby, they were living together in this beautiful house and most importantly she was not alone anymore, she had Killian and she also had her parents and Henry. After everything they had been through together in the past years/months, she knew he would never leave her. He did not even want to leave her side most days. But why was it then that exactly that thought scared her? That she still thought it would all go downhill from here and that he would eventually leave her… just like most people in her life.

While deeply in thought she had not been watching where she was going, which resulted in her bumping into a stroller. She was then quickly snapped out of her thoughts by the now crying sounds of the child.

“I’m so sorry.. I…” she started apologizing without even looking up as to whom she was apologizing. 

“Emma? What are you doing here?” she heard her mother ask her rather surprised with a little concern in her voice. 

“I..” she stammered. After looking into her mother’s eyes she knew she would not be able to hold it all together. She saw her mother’s facial expression change from concerned to full on worried. 

“Emma.. What’s wrong? You know you can trust me with everything.” Snow looked at her while comforting her little brother, who’s cries were slowly fading. 

“I was just walking around here to uhm.. see if everything was okay… you know sheriff duties and all” she tried to laugh it off, hoping her mother would believe her and let it slide. 

“Emma.. that is not the reason why you are here and you know it as well as I do” Snow looked stern at her and Emma felt the tears watering in her eyes. Snow saw them as well and quickly took Emma in a big hug. “

“Oh honey.. What’s going on? What’s wrong?” 

“I… I’m…” she stuttered. Not really able to talk due to the crying. 

“Come.. we are going home and I’m going to make some hot cocoa and you can tell me everything that is bothering you alright?” Emma nodded and they went back to her parents apartment. 

~~~~~~~~

“You are going to ask her to marry you?” Henry spoke full of unbelieve. Killian’s confidence crumbled by the minute, this was not exactly the reaction he had anticipated. 

“Aye…. That was the plan at least I was going to ask you and your grandfather for permission of course but yeah.. that was the plan” he looked down at his boots not completely sure what to do or say. The always confident pirate suddenly in loss of words. 

“Killian that is amazing!” his head shot up to look at Henry who had the biggest smile on his face. 

“Really?” his eyebrows raised as he looked a little sceptic at the lad. 

“Yes really! It was about time”

“So you are okay with it then? Me and your mother?” he asked the lad a bit unsure. 

“Killian… I wasn’t lying before.. I see you as a part of my family and yeah sure you are not my dad by blood but that does not mean you will never be my dad… You are one of the only male role models I have in my life and as much as I love my moms and how strong they are I kind of need a dad.. to you know talk about things that I can’t talk about with my moms… and no offence to grandpa but he does not always get it” Killian felt his heart overflow with emotions as he hugged the boy. 

“You should probably do it as soon as possible! Yeah.. I could help and you’ll finally get your happy ending” Henry was getting very enthusiastic and Killian could only smile. The reaction of the boy was more than he could have ever hoped for. The only thing now was asking David. 

“Well lad… I have to ask your grandfather first… and I doubt he’s as excited as you are” he scratched behind his ear, not at all looking forward to that conversation. But she was worth it, Emma was worth everything. 

~~~~~~~~

“Here.. could you hold your brother while I go and make us some hot cocoa” Snow handed Neal over to Emma before she even fully processed her mother’s question. 

“Uhm sure.. Mom could you maybe actually just give me a cup of tea?” Emma asked her mother unsure while she sat down at the kitchen table, placing her little brother in her lap who was joyfully playing with a toy police car. 

“Yeah uhm sure..” Snow went on to make tea for the both of them while Emma was trying to gain the confidence to actually tell her mother about the tiny human being that was currently growing inside her stomach. 

Why was she so nervous to tell her? It wasn’t her first child and it was her mother, who she always wished could have experienced her first pregnancy with her. 

“Here is your tea honey, do you want anything else?” her mother looked at her questionably. 

“No thanks”

Snow sat down on the opposite side of the kitchen table. Emma felt her mother holding onto both of her hands who were resting on the table in front of her. 

“So I know something is bothering you Emma and I won’t force you to tell me… but maybe I can help you and you know you can trust me”

“I know.. I know.. I do trust you it isn’t about that..” Emma quickly tried to explain. She did not want her mother to think she did not trust her, that was far from the truth. 

“Then what is it?” she heard the sincerity in her mother’s voice. 

“It’s just… saying it out loud.. telling other people will make it more real…”

“And is it something to fear? Don’t you want it to become real?”

“I don’t know mom.. yes it is… but I do not want to be scared” she felt her mother grasping onto her hands more tightly. 

“I know the past has been cruel to you Emma.. And there is not a day that I have not felt guilty about the fact that you had to grow up without us.. that so many people have hurt you.. that you felt like you were not loved. It is nothing like the childhood I wanted you to have, but there is nothing that I can change about that. But I can and will make sure that your future will be the complete opposite.. and that I will do everything in my power to protect you and to make sure you are happy and loved.”

“Mom.. I’m… I’m pregnant” she felt her voice quivering. Meanwhile she saw a genuine smile appear on her mother’s face, on of pure happiness. 

“Emma that is wonderful!.. Are you happy about it?”

“I don’t know mom… I… I think so.. I’m just not sure how to feel”

“You do not have to feel guilty if you are happy Emma, Henry will understand.. he will be thrilled.”

“Will he? I gave him up.. I gave him up because I was not ready to be a mother.. and I’m not sure if I am ready to be a mother now..”

“Emma honey.. you are never ready trust me.. but you have Killian and you have us and Henry.. and basically the whole town who will help you. All these years you have helped us with finding our happy endings and now it is your turn to find your happy ending… And of course it is scary.. but it will also bring so much happiness and joy to your life.” 

The tears started to stream down her face and she went to hug her mother only to be stopped by her little brother who was looking at her, a worried expression on his face. 

“No sad… kissy” Emma and Snow both laughed while Neal climbed up so his face was on the same level as Emma’s and het started to give her kisses all over her face trying to make the tears disappear. 

“Thank you Neal.. that made me really happy” Emma kissed her little brother on his head which seemed to make him satisfied while he climbed down from her lap and went to the living room. 

“I don’t know if he is ready mum…”

“Oh Emma.. I can’t really tell you if he is… But I do know that he loves you more than anything in this world or the next one.. He is the happy ending I wanted you to have.. He will do anything for you, trust me”

“I should tell him shouldn’t I?”

She saw her mother nod with a loving expression on her face. After taking a long and deep breath she stood up and walked over to her mother giving her a big hug. 

“Thanks mom”

~~~~~~~~

“So now that you have my blessing when are you going to ask her?” David asked him curiously. 

Killian scratched the skin behind his ear nervously. 

“Uhm.. well I was thinking about tonight since well you never know in this town and I feel like something is going on with her so…” he did not look up to meet David his eyes. Even though the prince gave him his blessing to actually propose to his daughter, Killian was still way too nervous about it. 

“Well as long as you make sure my trust in you is justified.. All the luck Killian I really am happy for you guys” looking up he saw the sincerity behind the prince his words. 

“Thank you Dave… that actually means a great deal to me” they both stood up and after wishing him a nice evening he went to order him and Emma some food for this evening. He collected their dinner and went to walk out the door when he heard David calling is name. 

“Hook!... Congratulations” he looked around and saw the prince smiling at him. A smile appeared on his face. 

“Thanks mate”

Going home he did not see the yellow bug standing in front of their house, meaning Emma was not home yet. He found it a bit strange that she was not home still but decided to let it go since it was actually rather convenient this evening. Setting down the food on the kitchen counter he went to grab their nicest linen and silverware to make the table. After setting everything to perfection he went upstairs to quickly change in some of his nicer clothes. After lighting the candles he had set up on the table, he served their dinner and went to fill their glasses with the finest wine they had in the house. As if on que he heard the front door opening, indicating Emma was home. He quickly went to the door, afraid to spoil the surprise immediately. 

“Wow.. hey there” Emma reacted kind of startled, probably not expecting him to creep up on her like that.

“Hey Swan” he kissed her temple softly before engulfing her in a hug. He let go and looked at her, seeing her looking at him questionably. 

“What is going on? What have you done?” he smiled at her curiosity, he knew he could never keep something from her for long but he tried anyway. 

“Well.. I am just really happy you are home and I bought dinner so here let me take of your coat” he took her red thick coat from her as it was soon approaching winter and getting really cold outside. 

“Where is all of this coming from?”

“Can’t a man just treat his lady?” he asked with a smirk. She gave him on back and quickly kissed him on the cheek before he led her to the kitchen where the table was set.

“Killian…”

“My lady” he smiled up at her as he pulled out the chair for her. Still in a bit of a shock Emma sat down and Killian pushed the chair closer to the table before sitting down himself on the opposite side of Emma. They ate dinner while enjoying small talk and drinking their wine, well mostly he drank his wine, in order to hopefully get his nerves under control. He had never in his life felt as nervous as he did at this very moment. Their food was almost gone, indicating that he would soon had to ask her that one important question that had been on his mind for quite a while now. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Emma grabbed his hand and his hook. 

“Thank you so much Killian… this was really nice” she gave him one of their private smiles, a smile indicating that she really liked it and that if they would stand up right now they would continue with enjoyable activities in their bedroom. As much as he would love to continue with her in bed, tonight was not the night for that. He gave her a smile and looked up at her. He saw the happiness radiate from her face, her eyes, she was glowing. He was so in love with this woman and he would not want to spend any of his days without being by her side. Most of his nerves disappeared as he went to grab the box with his mother’s ring. 

“Emma… You know I love you and there is never a day where that I would want to spend if it will not be right by your side. You are the person who gets me, who made me want to become a better man and who took a leap of faith and trusted me. You forgave me for my past, you forgave me for my flaws even though I myself am not there yet. You love me for me and I could never be more grateful.. so what I would like to ask you princess….” He saw the shock on her face and the tears were streaming down her cheeks. He placed the box in front of her on the table and opened it. He looked her straight in the eyes when he asked her that one question. 

“Emma… would you like to do me the honour of becoming my wife?” he saw the complete and utter shock in her eyes and on her face. She was quiet but he kept looking at her. Suddenly they both jolted from a loud crashing noise and an earthquake. Both snapped out of the situation, Emma quickly stood up and went out the door with Killian right behind her. When they both saw the smoke coming from the forest they looked at each other quickly before running off to whatever happened in Storybrooke now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides in shame under a fort of blankets* I am so so so so so so sorry! You have no idea! I had 2/3 of this chapter finished weeks ago.. and then life happened again. Everytime I am inspired and get really enthousiastic about this story and have all these ideas, uni just attacks me with 248372638 deadlines and I go and cry and stress in a corner and feel really bad that I can't update. So please accept my apology as well as my token of peace aka this chapter. It is full of cute and fluffy moments between our favourite pair! Also, not that I changed the rating of this story and the end of this chapter is just a little teaser for what is to come ;). I would love a comment and they always have a positive effect on my motivation to write ;) xx Anna

~Chapter 7~

“What is that?” Emma asked, it was not really a question asked to anyone in particular, more a vocalization of what everyone was thinking at this moment. They arrived not even fifteen minutes after they had heard the crash. In the middle of the woods were the remains of what Belle had said was a so called dirigible. They had searched the surrounding area for people, however no one had been found in a few miles distance. Why could it just never be normal in this town? Something always had to ruin it. She had been thinking about it more and more recently, especially now that she was pregnant. Did she really want to raise her child here? Where bad things were just bound to happen all the time. There was a way out, going back to the Enchanted Forest. Even though she did not want to admit it and it had a lot of downsides as well, the thought had become more and more present in her mind and she was seriously considering it. However, deep down she kind of was glad this had happened. The question Killian had asked her earlier had come as a complete shock. She had come home totally planning on telling him about the pregnancy, but then she came home to all the things he had planned and she just could not find the right moment to tell him. And then he went and had asked her to marry him. She knew she had to tell him before she gave him her answer, he had to know before he did something he would regret. As well as that she was kind of glad that she now had some time to think about it. This was big, this was a lifelong commitment. By looking at her past everyone knew Emma did not do well on the whole commitment part, but she had changed right? She had been in Storybrooke more than five years, she was raising Henry, as well as the fact that she had been in a relationship with Killian for quite some time now. Yes, she did want to marry him. All of a sudden everything became clear. Killian and her were going to get married and raise their child together. They would give that little bundle of joy everything they did not have growing up. Two loving parents, a family home, hell they could even get a dog if they wanted. She had seen Killian’s glances while they were investigating the area, she knew he wanted an answer and now that she had made up her mind, she could not wait to tell him. However, she wanted it to be just the two of them at home were they would not be interrupted. Not here in front of the whole town. She now felt all giddy inside, she was getting married, to her pirate and she could not be happier about it. It was all she had ever wanted. 

“Emma is everything okay?” she was snapped out of her thoughts by her father who was now standing next to her. 

“No.. no yes I was just thinking wat could have happened here and who this could belong to” she gestured towards the dirigible, or at least what was left of it. 

“Well.. they cannot be that far… and we know that nobody can leave the town without magic so that is something.”

“You think these people came from the Enchanted Forest?” she asked her father quite surprised. It was a logical explanation, she just thought travelling realms was too difficult at the moment. 

“Well.. this is certainly not something from this world don’t you think?” her father looked at her knowingly. 

“Yeah, I guess you are right about that” she laughed a bit. 

“Emma, is there something going on between you and Hook? You guys normally do this kind of stuff together but you have not said a word to each other since we arrived here” she looked up at her father, concern in his eyes. 

“What no! Nothing is wrong…” she saw that her father knew something was bothering her and would not stop before he was sure she was okay. 

“It is not something that is wrong really.. well maybe a little.. we were just interrupted during quite something important” she mumbled the last bit, not sure if she should tell her father.

“Oh Emma… this interrupted his proposal? I am so so sorry honey, go home together we can handle this” her father whispered while Emma’s eyes widened. 

“You knew?!?” she shout whispered. 

“Yeah well… he came to me this afternoon to ask for your hand.. and I gave him the permission to ask you…”

“He actually asked you” she whispered, Emma could not believe her ears. Her heart filled with joy and love, the little gesture making her happier than she thought it would have made her. But then again the man had been in the Royal Navy and as he said ‘good form’ was high on the man’s agenda. 

“Emma go home really.. we’ve got this” her father looked her deep in her eyes and she knew he would drag her home himself if she did not get home. She nodded and saw a smile appear on her father’s face. 

“And are congratulations in order?” he whispered before she went to get Killian. She smiled big and nodded again after which her father engulfed her in a hug.   
She walked over to Killian who looked at her sceptically. Gesturing to come with her they walked a bit further to the end of the woods where they would be alone. 

“What is it Swan? We need to find out what happened right?” she sighed. 

“Killian.. you have to listen to me I have to tell you something” she saw how his eyes filled with disappointment and hurt. 

“You do not want to marry me…” he whispered. 

“No! Killian no! that is not what I wanted to say” she quickly hugged him and kissed his cheek after which they parted. 

“I just need to tell you something before I give you my answer…” she suddenly felt nervous again. She just could not shake the feeling her dream gave her, the feeling and the fear that he would leave and she would be all on her own again. She felt how he gently grabbed her hand and placed his hook under her chin, softly nudging her head up to look at him. 

“What is it love?” he tried hard to smile but she knew him well enough to still see the fear behind his eyes. 

“I’m… okay I am just going to say this.. Killian I’m pregnant” her eyes were focused on his as he took in the news. Normally he was easy for her to read but now it was rather difficult, partly caused by the tears streaming down her own cheeks. His eyes were focused on her face and then shot to her stomach after which they looked up at her again. 

“I just wanted you to know be-” she was interrupted by his lips on hers as he kissed her passionately. She felt the smile that had formed on his lips as they kissed. His hand went to her stomach while they kissed and she could not hold back the tear that was about to escape her eye. They pulled apart and looked each other in the eyes. 

“So that is what I wanted to tell you before I gave you my answer because I thought you should now before you did something you would regret” he was gazing at her with so much love and adoration in his eyes she knew she had nothing to worry about. He did not seem to hear her words though. She slightly pinched his hand and he was back to reality in an instant. 

“Emma… nothing could ever make me change my mind about wanting to marry you love.. Certainly not this.. I really do not know what to say… I never thought this would ever happen to me Swan I….” a huge smile appeared on her face. She had not smiled this big since that time in Camelot when he told her he loved her for the first time, a moment still imprinted on her memory. 

“A baby” she was not sure if he was meant to say it out loud but it nevertheless made her heart flutter just thinking about it. She was going to have a baby with this man, this wonderful man who would love her until her last breath, no matter what she did. 

“So if you are still interested in my answer?” she said giggling and he soon joined her, laughing aloud as he came completely back to reality. 

“I would very much so Swan” that unsure, shy smile appearing. It was one of her favourites, a smile that not a lot of people got to see but she was blessed to have witnessed it a few times.

“If you still want me.. want us.. I would love to marry you Killian Jones” she saw him fidgeting in his pocket which later resulted in him holding the ring out for her. It was not your usual engagement ring but a beautiful old silver band with a red ruby in the middle, it looked old and worn, a bit like the rings he had on his own fingers but much more feminine. 

“Killian… it’s beautiful…. Where did you.. how?” shocked and surprised she looked up at her now fiancée. His eyes however were focused on the ring on her finger. 

“It is a ruby Swan.. it stands for passion, love, positivity and intimacy. And I know this is not the usual ring people get in this world.. Henry told me all about it… but this is a special ring.” He now looked up at her, a little tear in his eyes. 

“This is the only thing I have left of my mother Emma…. And she would want you to have it. It is just seeing it on your finger makes me so proud that I will be calling you my wife, it looks beautiful on you love. On the other hand it makes me a bit sad… I just wished she could have met you, you know.” Rubbing her thumb over his hand and the other hand quickly finding the back of his head, Emma tried to comfort him. 

“I know Killian… I would have loved to meet her too” she kissed him softly, a kiss filled with so much love and intimacy. Gently intertwining their hands as she pulled away from his face and smiled up at him. 

“Let’s go home” she whispered and a big and genuine smile appeared on his face. To her surprise he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She shrieked. 

“Omg! Killian put me down!” he only started laughing and gave her a light slap on her bum. 

“Man has got to do what he has to do love” he stated as a matter of fact and kept on walking with Emma thrown over his shoulder. It was still quite a walk back to their home and since Killian was not going to put her down she poofed them back to the house.   
She had poofed them directly in their bedroom and for a second Killian had been confused where they were, still not really accommodated to the fact that Emma could poof them anywhere whenever she wanted. However, when he saw they were in their bedroom he’d thrown her on the bed while Emma started giggling. 

“Eager to have me alone princess” it was good she was already laying down, the tone of his voice making her knees weak. 

“Well.. we can’t scandalize the whole town now can we” she said in a flirty tone while Killian now joined her on the bed and was hovering over her. 

“Guess we can’t….” he whispered before attacking her lips. The kiss was full of hunger and passion and it was addicting. Clawing at his back Emma tried to get Killian on top of her. She wanted more, she needed more. He was now on top of her his hips grinding together with hers in need of friction. Suddenly he stopped. 

“Why did you stop” Emma whimpered against his lips as she tried to close the distance between them. 

“The baby…” she felt her heart flutter for a moment. 

“It’s fine Killian… we can still do everything” her hand went lower and a smirk appeared on his face again. 

“Well.. in that case” he leaned down to kiss her and turned her on top of him to continue where they had left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Well.. here it is my first ever fanfic! I know this chapter isn't that exciting yet but I needed to explain the situation and bit of a backstory before I can go on with the next chapters. I hope to upload around 2 times a week but that really depends on how much time I have so please bear with me :) Hope you liked it and please tell me what you think! xx Anna
> 
> Twitter: @CaptainSimagine


End file.
